1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surfboards and more particularly a surfboard formed in a hollow configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most prior art surfboards are fabricated with a polyurethane foam core known as the xe2x80x9cblankxe2x80x9d which is cut in the general shape of the board. The shaping is done in a custom design by trimming edges and carving curved portions in the blank. The blank is then wrapped with fiberglass and sanded and painted with a resin gloss material. The resin produces volatile organic compounds which requires a toxic catalyst (MEKP) for curing. Prior art boards are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,883, issued Mar. 22, 1994 to Moran; U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,430, issued Sep. 8, 1992 to Keys et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,228, issued Feb. 6, 1996 to Richardson, et al. The device in Richardson utilizes stiffening cores which are covered over with resilient exterior layers. In Moran, the core is described as being fabricated of crosshatched fiber mesh while in Richardson, it is described as being of a solid lightweight material. In none of these prior art devices is it suggested to fabricate the board from two half shells which are joined together to form an air tight and water tight hollow shell which may be pressurized with air. As already noted, with the prior art methods of manufacture wherein a resin gloss is painted on a fiberglass surface, toxic resins and ozone harming solvents are generated which are environmentally undesirable. Further, most prior art boards are solid in configuration which makes for heavier weight than a hollow shell.
The surfboard and method for its manufacture of the present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by obviating the need for a resin gloss and thus avoiding the environmentally undesirable results of using this substance. Further, in an improved embodiment of the invention, the use of a solid interior between the two halve pieces of the board is eliminated and rather a hollow center is employed with the two halves of the board being joined together in air tight and water tight relationship. The interior of the board is then pressurized with air. Utilizing a material for the two halves of the board of a hard highly durable lightweight polycarbonate material in conjunction with a hollow structure makes for lighter weight than prior art boards, while the air pressurization employed greatly increases the board""s buoyancy.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a surfboard having vastly improved characteristics; It is a further object of this invention to provide a surfboard which is of higher strength, lighter weight, and greater buoyancy.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a method for manufacturing a surfboard in which the generation of environmentally undesirable elements is avoided.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.